


Playing Around (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Kisame decides its playtime with his secret girlfriend.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame / OC, Hoshigaki Kisame / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 7





	Playing Around (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 6: Daddy Kink

There was just something so perfect about her. She was curvaceous and had long red hair. She was sweet and sexy. And when she looked at him his world was complete. She was his escape. And he was hers. 

Kisame stroked her hair as she rested her head in his lap while they lounged together. They were alone...blissfully alone. He smiled down at her. Salacia was a new member to the Akatsuki and they got on from the moment they met. Then things took this new turn...

“Nnn, Daddy.” Salacia mumbled as his hand lowered to grip her hip. 

“Something the matter, baby girl?” He chuckled. 

“You’re teasing me again, Daddy.” She laughed. 

He chuckled and gripped her ass before giving it a swat making her jump. She looked up at him and bit her lip. 

“We are alone, babygirl.” He purred. 

None of the other members knew of the exact nature of their relationship. Which was the way they liked it. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She whimpered and kissed back. He pulled away and smirked as she sat up. 

“Do you want me to take you to bed?” He purred. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She purred and leaned into his lips once more.

He pulled her into his lap and stood up carrying her to the room she slept in. He kicked the door shut then lay her in the bed. She whimpered his name and arched her back as he looked at her. 

“I want you, Daddy.” She breathed, “I always want you.” 

He smirked and nipped her nose making her squeak. “Good girl.” He said and began to strip her clothes off. 

She bit her lip as she lay bare before him. She didn’t know what to expect but she was excited. He began to strip his own clothes off. She watched with wide eyes taking in his well built, blue form. She licked her lips at the sight of him. He was well endowed...very well endowed...doubly well endowed. She had never expected to be with a man like him. To go along with his shark-like facial features he was gifted like sharks were in having two of what most men had one of. 

He smirked loving how she ogled him. He had known many women who ran from him upon finding out how endowed he was. But Salacia hadn’t. She had been into it. And still was. 

He crawled atop her and kissed her lips gently. 

“Fuck me, Daddy.” She breathed her legs spreading for him. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from her nightstand and slathered his lower cock in it before he began to finger her ass open while she played with her pussy. She moaned his name and arched her hips. Soon enough she was prepared and he pressed himself at her back entrance. He began to slip inside of her, one hole at a time. She whined his name louder. 

He kissed her lips as he sat fully encased in her ass. She whimpered his name against his lips and arched her hips. She gripped his broad shoulders. He slowly pulled out and began to slide inside again, his second cock entering her pussy this time. 

When he was finally fully inside of her she whimpered his name louder. He slowly began to thrust. He smirked as she moaned. 

“Daddy!” She cried as he groped her breasts, his hips snapping harder into hers. 

“That’s my girl.” He growled, “Taking me so well.”

“Fuck! Daddy! So big, so good!” She moaned. 

He smirked and thrust harder. 

Their bodies moved well together and he kissed her lips tenderly. She kept moaning as he forced her into one orgasm then another. She loved it when he was inside of her. He knew just how to fuck her. 

“Daddy Kisame!” She cried out loudly as she came for a third time, her body shaking as he followed her over the edge this time. 

She whimpered while he slowed down and sat still inside of her going flaccid. She looked up at him and smiled as he stroked her hair. 

“I love you Daddy.” She breathed. 

“I love you too baby girl.” He purred and kissed her lips again.


End file.
